Concrete Angel
by Stacymc2012
Summary: Oneshot! Songfic! I don't know, this was just a little something that popped into my head after listening to the song Concrete Angel about 10 times... Much better than what the summary says! Read and review!


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that you can recognize: **SVU** is owned by Dick Wolf and NBC. The song I used: **Concrete Angel** is by: **Martina McBride.**

**AN**: So this was just sitting there in my documents, so I took it out and finished it today! This is my very first songfic... so Please read and review!! Hope you enjoy!

This fic is actually dedicated to one of my best friends, because she was going through child abuse and was luckily saved from it before it was too late. So, this is for Yelly! Love you! :)

* * *

Little eight year old Olivia Benson walked to school, slowly, holding a brown paper bag which contained a lunch she had hastily packed that morning, while escaping from her drunken mother's screams. Unable to even change out of the dress she had wore the day before. All she was able to do was grab her favorite pale pink, knitted sweater; she'd received it on her last birthday from a neighbor; to hide the bruises from the night before.

**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back;  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
Oh**

Olivia entered her classroom just as the school bell rang. She followed the class's usual routine of: good morning song, then math… and so on. When recess came along, all the kids were let outside. Just as they all ran to get to the playground, Olivia stayed behind walking slowly, and a bit absentmindedly. She looked back when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Olivia?" asked Ms. Clark, her schoolteacher.

"Yes, Ms. Clark?" Olivia answered her honey brown eyes wide with a bit of curiosity, but there was something else. Some sign of distress in her eyes, and also, she really wasn't liking that bruise she saw in Olivia's forearm.

Ms. Clark bit back what she was going to say and decided that maybe this wasn't her place, and that she shouldn't be asking. "I like your sweater, where'd you get it?" She asked leading her and Olivia out to the playground with the rest of the children.

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;**

Olivia walked home dreadfully, and cautiously that afternoon, knowing what awaited her there because she'd gone to school in the first place. But Olivia was going to be strong and she wasn't going to let her mother ruin her way of functioning in the outside world the same way she had already ruined the eight year olds personal life.

Thinking back to what had happened to her during recess. While she sat on a bench waving her legs back and forth, and boy name Elliot, about her age, came and sat with her even though he didn't know her. He began to tell her a few jokes he knew, and they soon befriended one another. Olivia snapped out of thought when she noticed that she had unconsciously appeared at her house, opening the door slowly, and fearfully she entered.

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved.**

Concrete Angel

A few days later, Olivia is sitting on a chair, looking out her window talking to Elliot from there. Just then, Olivia heard her mother barge into her room and grab her by her forearms shaking her and screaming profanities at her. Serena Benson pulled down the shades so, that no one could see what was going to happen to Olivia next. After five minutes, her cries were definitely heard by the people next door, but they too chose to ignore it. But little did anyone know, that by the time morning came it'd be too late.

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.  
**

Police sirens were heard later that night, and ambulances as well. Serena Benson had killed her only daughter Olivia Marie Benson, and that was the sad reality of things...

**Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved.**

Concrete Angel

Just then, Olivia abruptly shot up from her pillow where she was laying asleep. She sighed and hit the 'snooze' button on her alarm clock. _What a sad song to wake up to!_ Olivia thought. But, it hadn't been the first time she had woken up from a nightmare like this, it'd now been weeks, since she first started her relationship with Elliot. All she was wondering now what was: _When is my past going to stop haunting me and let me live my life happily? _Sighing yet again, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for work, and Olivia could still hear the end of the song playing in the back of her head:

**A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.**

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to the place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

**Fin**

* * *

**So, that's all, what'd you think? Good? Bad? In the middle? Let me know! Review, if you have the time to please! )**


End file.
